elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Report to Caius Cosades
|disposition = +10 (Caius Cosades) +20 (Rithleen) +20 (Tyermaillin) +20 (Nine-Toes) +20 (Surane Leoriane) +20 (Gildan) +20 (Sjorvar Horse-Mouth) |type = Main Quest |id = A1_1_FindSpymaster book_history fast_eddie rules_blades blades_elone2 blades_Elone blades_gildan2 blades_Gildan blades_nine_toes2 blades_Nine_Toes blades_sjorvar2 blades_Sjorvar blades_surane2 blades_Surane blades_rithleen2 blades_rithleen blades_tyermaillin2 blades_tyermaillin }} introduction}} Report to Caius Cosades is the first quest in the main questline of . A package must be delivered to Caius Cosades in Balmora. Objectives *Create character and speak to Sellus Gravius. *The prisoner will then be given a package to deliver, and also Directions to Caius Cosades. **''(Optional):'' Go through combat and lockpicking tutorials. **''(Optional):'' Follow Directions, and go to the South Wall Cornerclub, in Balmora. *Go to Caius Cosades' house and speak to him. Detailed walkthrough A woman's voice is heard: "They have taken you from the imperial city's prison, first by carriage, now by boat, to the east, to Morrowind. Fear not, for I am watchful. You have been chosen." Inside a boat, a Dunmer named Jiub is speaking to the Nerevarine as they wake, "Wake up, we're here. Why are you shaking? Are you ok? Wake up." A guard, approaches and guides the prisoner. They are asked to choose race, sex and physical aspect. Inside the Census and Excise Office, Socucius Ergalla asks about the prisoner birthsign, major and minor skills. After, these are defined, Socucius orders the Nerevarine to go find Sellus Gravius in the next building. The Nerevarine can now leave. :Optional: If the Nerevarine searches the other rooms, before leaving, they will find a dagger on a table, a lockpick, inside the baskets and sacks, some alchemy ingredients and can be found. Exit the building into a courtyard, before going into the next building search the barrel for an Engraved Ring of Healing that belongs to Fargoth. Head into the next building and speak to the captain for orders. Sellus Gravius The Nerevarine must speak with Sellus Gravius, in the building on the other side of the courtyard. Sellus will grant the release papers. Sellus will also order the delivery of a sealed package to Caius Cosades in Balmora. Indicating that, although Caius has a house in Balmora, they can find information on Caius' whereabouts at the cornerclub. Sellus will then give a note called Directions to Caius Cosades. The Nerevarine leaves for Balmora. Balmora :Optional: Inquiries inside the South Wall cornerclub, reveal that Caius is a Skooma addict and that if Bacola Closcius is asked where Caius lives, he will give directions to Caius' house in Balmora. The Nerevarine will go to Caius' house to deliver the package. Once the package is delivered, the Nerevarine must agree to obey Caius' orders, becoming a member of the Blades with the rank of Novice. Caius will then advise the Nerevarine to join a guild or a faction and to do freelance work in order to create the cover of an adventurer, so they do not draw suspicion. He will mention the Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, Imperial Cult, and Imperial Legion. :Note: Even if joining the factions as soon as possible is recommended, this can be entirely skipped and one can ask Caius about "Orders" immediately, this will start the next quest, "Antabolis Informant." Rewards If below level four, Caius Cosades will give a 200 reward when spoken to, which, he suggests, should be used to buy some armor and weapons. Journal Trivia *One can get information and additional items by visiting the various Blades Trainers that Caius speaks of. *Completion of this quest results in a disposition increase of all Blades Trainers, except Elone. de:Bei Caius Cosades melden es:Informa a Cayo Cosades fr:Rapport à Caïus Cosadès ru:Прибыть к Каю Косадесу